Un étrange Noël
by Obaith
Summary: Dans la ville de Bear Lake les disparitions se multiplient. Si la police n'y voit rien d'anormal, Clarke et Aden, eux savent que des forces surnaturelles sont en jeu


_Bonjour et joyeuses fêtes !_

 _Un étrange Noël_ _sera composé de quatre parties, dont voici la première, les trois autres seront postées dans la semaine. Elles sont inspirées en grande partie de Supernatural , mais pas besoin d'avoir vu la série pour comprendre._

 _Bonne lecture, en espérant que ça vous plaira_

* * *

 _ **Chasing demons  
Hunting things**_

Par la vitre de la voiture, le paysage défilait. Des arbres morts à perte de vue, quelques oiseaux et de la neige. Beaucoup de neige. La nuit menaçant de tomber, Clarke alluma les phares, qui dissipèrent un peu les premières ombres. Fatiguée d'avoir passée la journée au volant, bercée par la musique sortant de l'autoradio, et par la chaleur dans l'habitacle, s'endormir devenait de plus en plus tentant. Elle se frotta les yeux, se concentra sur la route, avant de ralentir un peu. Cela ne servait à rien de tenter le diable en roulant trop vite, pas avec les conditions climatiques des derniers jours. Clarke jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'adolescent blond assis à ses côtés, vérifiant que le changement d'allure ne l'avait pas réveillé. Un ronflement lui confirma qu'il n'était pas près d'émerger. Elle se laissa tomber au fond de son siège, retenant difficilement un bâillement. Ses yeux se fermèrent une seconde, avant de s'ouvrir à nouveau brusquement. Ne pas s'endormir, ne pas s'endormir. Avec un peu de chance, plus que quelques minutes à tenir. Le village ne devait plus être très loin. Plus que quelques kilomètres. Clarke tapota nerveusement le volant, avant de décider de réciter à voix basse ce qu'elle savait sur sa destination. N'importe quel moyen était bon pour se tenir éveillé.

 **"Bear Lake.. Aucun rapport avec des ours. 800 habitants. 3 disparitions étranges. Toujours des pères de famille. La police stagne. Aucune idée de quelle créature cela peut-être. Loup-garou, djinn, vampire, démon.. À vérifier sur place."**

Elle récita ensuite le nom de ses peintres préférés, puis les peintures et les acteurs qu'elle connaissait. Sa voiture n'en croisa qu'une seule autre, allant dans le sens inverse. Les phares peinaient maintenant à écarter les ténèbres. Depuis plusieurs minutes la neige tombait à nouveau, recouvrant un peu plus la route de son manteau épais. La température baissait rapidement, obligeant Clarke à augmenter le chauffage. Pour son plus grand bonheur, l'un des phares finit par éclairer, rapidement, un vieux et petit panneau : "Bear Lake 1000 habitants". Elle secoua doucement mais fermement le blond à ses côtés.

 **"Réveille toi Aden. On est arrivés."**

Il émergea dans un sursaut, et regarda aux alentours d'un air encore ensommeillé, et un peu perdu. Il se frotta les yeux pour essayer de dissiper les dernières brumes de sommeil.

 **"- On est où ?**

 **\- Bear Lake.**

 **\- Ah oui, le lac avec des ours dedans.**

 **\- Recommence pas !**

 **\- Ce serait trop bien ! On pourra aller regarder ? S'il te plaît.**

 **\- Mais il n'y a pas de lac, je te l'ai déjà dit.**

 **\- Il est caché c'est tout, les ours veulent pas qu'on les trouve.**

 **\- Tu discutes vraiment trop avec Jasper.."**

Il haussa les épaules, avant d'observer attentivement les premières habitations. Recouvertes par les décorations de Noël, elles illuminaient les alentours, enlevant toute utilité aux lampadaires. La voiture roula encore trois ou quatre minutes, avant de s'arrêter devant un petit hôtel à la façade décrépie.

 **"Récupère les affaires, je vais .."**

Aden se précipita hors de la voiture avant que Clarke ait pu finir sa phrase. Elle sourit, contente de voir qu'être dans le Michigan ne semblait pas l'affecter outre mesure, qu'il montrait la même énergie que d'habitude. Elle descendit à son tour, et entra dans le bâtiment. À l'accueil, un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns en bataille lui sourit largement.

 **" - Blondie ! Je t'attendais plus tôt. Où est Aden ? Tu l'as laissé sur une aire d'autoroute ?**

 **\- Il arrive. On a eu quelques soucis sur la route, un démon qui semait le bazar dans un petit village. Du nouveau depuis hier soir ?"**

En réponse, il se contenta de fouiller dans un tiroir, et en sortit un dossier peu épais.

 **"L'un des pères a été retrouvé. En pas très bon état il paraît. C'est le rapport du légiste. Ne me demande pas comment je l'ai obtenu."**

Clarke le feuilleta rapidement. Seule la conclusion du médecin l'intéressait. Même si elle savait qu'elle serait fausse. _Cause de la mort : attaque d'ours._ Elle n'en lit pas plus, cela lui suffisait, et poussa un soupir. Les ours ne déchiquetaient pas d'humains, ou alors il fallait vraiment les pousser à bout. De plus, un ursidé ne se serait jamais autant approché d'un village.

 **"Jasper !"**

Concentrée sur une photo du rapport, l'exclamation ne la fit pas réagir, mais elle put tout de même entendre Aden lâcher les sacs, et se précipiter vers son meilleur ami.

 **"- Blondinet ! On va voir les ours demain ?**

 **\- Il n'y a pas d'ours. Grommela Clarke dans sa barbe.**

 **\- L'écoute pas, c'est une rabat-joie. Je sais où on peut en voir."**

Clarke se coupa de leurs bavardages, regardant, sous toutes les coutures, la photo de ce qu'il restait d'un corps. Il ne lui semblait pas reconnaître les traces de morsures d'un loup-garou, ou les marques de griffes d'un wendigo. Ou alors la fatigue l'empêchait de se concentrer. Elle savait quand elle parvenait à ses limites, et elles étaient atteintes depuis un petit moment. Surtout depuis l'exorcisme du démon, un coriace qui ne s'était pas laissé attraper facilement.

 **"- On peut avoir la clé de la chambre Jasper ? J'ai besoin de me reposer.**

 **\- Déjà ? Mais il est à peine dix-neuf heures, j'avais prévu de vous faire visiter la ville.**

 **\- La conduite m'a épuisé, mais Aden peut venir avec toi, il a passé le trajet à faire la marmotte."**

Le blondinet sourit légèrement, mais Clarke ne rata pas la pointe d'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Elle en devinait la cause, sans en être réellement sûre.

 **" Pourquoi pas. On passera voir Monty, et on ira boire quelques bières. Je rigole Clarke ! Range ton fusil imaginaire !"**

L'interpellée garda son regard noir braqué sur Jasper. Aden haussa les épaules.

 **"Oui, d'accord. Et puis comme ça je pourrais déjà faire un peu de repérage, et faire connaissance avec les habitants. Tu m'appelles quand tu es réveillée Clarke, hein ?"**

Devant son air qui ne dissimulait plus un mélange de crainte et d'anxiété, Clarke acquiesça, notant mentalement de prendre le temps de lui parler. Être dans le Michigan l'affectait, elle ne pouvait plus se voiler la face. Elle commençait à craindre ce que cela pourrait avoir comme conséquences. Jasper lui fila la clé, et lui adressa un sourire rassurant. Cela n'eut aucun effet sur Clarke, qui le connaissait depuis plusieurs années, et savait comment il pouvait se montrer irresponsable et gamin. Seule l'idée que les deux garçons rejoindraient bientôt Monty, lui apportait un peu de sérénité.

La tête droite, le regard assuré, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns marchait d'un pas pressé. Avocate, intérieurement elle pestait contre ce client qui l'avait fait terminer si tard. À trois jours, à peine de Noël, acheter les cadeaux devenait urgent. Elle cherchait un magasin encore ouvert, sans trop espérer non plus au vu de l'heure très tardive. Au détour d'une ruelle, elle faillit percuter un trio des plus étranges. Elle reconnut sans peine Jasper, le pilier de bar, bien éméché, et Monty qui ne tenait pas très bien debout non plus. Mais le troisième, un blondinet ne lui disait rien du tout, sûrement un jeunot qu'ils avaient entraîné dans leur nuit de débauche. Jasper la regarda d'un air malicieux, la reconnaissant sans peine.

 **"- Madame la grande avocate, c'est un...grand...honneur...de vous...croiser !**

 **\- Une phrase complète sans vomir ? Tu exploses tes records Jasper. Dépêche-toi de filer avant que je n'appelle la police pour "état d'ébriété sur la voie publique"."**

Le brun grogna quelque chose de pas clair, avant de partir, les deux autres le suivant de près, s'assurant qu'il ne tombait pas. La brune reprit sa route, encore plus contrarié. Quelques rues plus loin, elle était sur le point de faire demi-tour, rentrer chez elle, au chaud, malgré que la température ne soit pas des plus basses. Mais un cri la stoppa. Un cri qui semblait provenir d'une maison un peu plus loin. Pas une exclamation qui pourrait provenir d'une dispute conjugale, ou d'une mère qui rappelle ses enfants à l'ordre. Non. Le genre de hurlement qui donna envie à la jeune avocate de s'enfuir très loin, pour ne pas croiser celui qui le provoqua. Mais elle ne s'enfuie pas, elle respira à fond avant de se diriger vers la maison. À sa grande surprise, le blond, croisé quelques minutes plus tôt, était devant, semblant chercher un moyen d'entrer.

 **"- Qu'est ce que vous faites ?**

 **\- J'ai entendu un cri. La dame a peut être besoin d'aide. Et vous ?**

 **\- Pareillement."**

L'adolescent passa agilement par-dessus une petite grille, et devant la porte d'entrée décida de ne pas faire dans la dentelle, et défonça la serrure avec son pied botté. L'avocate le regarda faire sans trop savoir comment réagir, un peu mal à l'aise à l'idée d'enfreindre la loi, mais finit par passer également par-dessus la grille, avec beaucoup moins de grâce et d'agilité il fallait l'avouer. La faute aux talons et à la jupe. Elle rejoignit le blondinet dans le hall d'entré plongé dans l'obscurité. Elle ne vit donc pas immédiatement l'arme dans ses mains. Une odeur âcre et ferreuse planait dans l'air.

 **"- Je m'appelle Aden au fait. Et vous ?**

 **\- C'est pas vraiment le bon moment pour des présentations."**

Mais devant le regard inquisiteur et curieux elle finit par céder.

 **"Lexa. Vous avez un permis pour "port d'arme" j'espère ?"**

Il leva les yeux au ciel, comme pour bien lui signifier que la question, au vu de contexte, pouvait attendre. Il s'avança vers le salon, éclairant les alentours avec une lampe de poche. Un imposant sapin couvert de guirlandes, posé près d'une cheminée, semblait occuper tout l'espace. Le halo de la lampe capta une silhouette debout, près d'un canapé. Une fillette, du sang sur la joue et le front, l'air perdu et apeuré. En voyant Lexa et Aden, elle se précipita derrière le sofa en poussant un petit cri.

 **"Je vais lui parler. Pendant ce temps fouille le reste du rez-de-chaussée, on ira à l'étage ensemble."**

Aden acquiesça, il était soulagé qu'une adulte, même si ce n'était pas Clarke, prenne les choses en main.

 **"Je vais aussi appeler ma grande sœur, elle est dans la police elle saura quoi faire."**

Un mensonge de bout en bout, mais c'était la seule raison valable qui lui était venue en tête. Il sortit de la maison, le temps de l'appel. Clarke répondit au bout de deux sonneries, l'air encore endormi.

 **"- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Jasper a encore provoqué une bagarre, faut que j'aille vous chercher au commissariat, c'est ça ?**

 **\- Non. Faut que tu viennes au 2 rue des oliviers, je crois qu'un autre père vient de disparaître.**

 **\- D'accord, j'arrive."**

Aden raccrocha et retourna à sa fouille.

Pendant ce temps, Lexa essayait de trouver un moyen d'aborder la petite fille. Avec le recul, elle aurait préféré que le blond s'en occupe. Elle, elle n'était pas très douée avec les enfants, ne savaient jamais vraiment comme les aborder.

 **"Eh petite, je fais partie des gentils, tu veux bien me dire ce qui t'es arrivée ?"**

L'interpellée sortit la tête de derrière le canapé, la fixant d'un air curieux mais toujours craintif.

 **"Le père Noël, il a enlevé mon papa et fait du mal à ma maman."**


End file.
